


Under The Light Of The Moon

by MarshField (KimmieCupcake)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Werewolves, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieCupcake/pseuds/MarshField
Summary: There was always something different about Rachel Amber. She was the school princess. Everyone loved her, teachers, students, hell even Victoria was jealous of her. She was little Miss Perfect-in-every-way, daughter of the D.A. with her perfect family. Things all changed however, when she suddenly chose her. The school delinquent of all people, Chloe Price. Why she'd been 'chosen' was all too shocking to comprehend, but she had and Chloe was in for a whole new shocking surprise. Rachel held a secret, much like her father was holding tightly away from her. But what happens when her father's secret is needed so much more than her own? Now we find out the real reason Sera abandoned her own daughter.





	Under The Light Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberPrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/gifts).



**Are you wild like me**  
**Raised by wolves and other beasts**  
**I tell you all the time**  
**I'm not mad**  
**You tell me all the time**  
**I got plans**

Chloe never expected things to turn out how they had. How would anyone see something like this hit them so fucking hard?

"Firewalk, fuck yes!" she thought aloud to herself as the familiar sound of Victoria could now be heard.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped at someone who pushed her aside.

"Sorry," came the muffled reply.

"God, so many ignorant...."

"Shouldn't you all be in my class right now," their teacher frowned. "You too, Miss Price."

"I'm coming," Chloe sighed heavily, now slamming her locker shut.

After a long boring eternity, they were eventually free to go.

"I expect it done by tomorrow. You may leave," their teacher finally gave the consent.

Was Chloe ever so glad to be rid of the day's events. She quickly headed home to change before sneaking out for the night. After a little fun with an oncoming train, she now made her way down the path and over to the old mill.

"If mom knew I was here," she smiled to herself as she neared the bouncer.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked.

"Check it I'm totally legit," she said, handing over her fake ID.

He looked it over, but didn't seem too impressed with it. "Not a bad fake, but you're in way over your head." He told her as he threw it back at her.

Chloe bent down to pick it back up. 'He seriously doesn't know who he's messing with.

Unbeknownst to her Rachel was watching her every move.

"You could have a motherfucking dragon on a leash in there, and I'd still kick your ass!"

"Impressive," Rachel smiled.

"I give up!" the bouncer now laughed. "You're alright, kid. Go on in."

At this Rachel quickly headed for the mosh pit. Chloe headed on inside, first petting the dog that barked at her before heading for a sweet looking t-shirt.

"How much for...."

"Twenty bucks," the seller informed her.

"Huh?"

"Twenty bucks," he repeated.

"That's a lot for a t-shirt," she frowned, now noticing the sign. "I really want one, so..."

She slipped down the side and into the car, releasing the handbrake. The car rolled on down the ramp and Chloe was now free to swipe a t-shirt as well as two hundred in notes.

"Sweet, I'm rich." She grinned, stuffing the money in her pocket.

She turned to see Frank sitting opposite, remembering that she owed him she stayed clear. Instead she made her way for the mosh pit, grabbing a beer as she went. The two from the bar followed on behind, and things escalated from there. Chloe was knocked back into them, the one in the vest ended up with beer all down his front.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Back off, man!" she glared, knowing it would only get worse.

"Hey, you bumped into me remember?"

She pushed past and headed for the stairs.

"Bitch!" he shouted after her.

After sometime the two decided to go see her again, forcing her back to the edge of the floor. Then out of nowhere she was quite surprised to hear someone distract them.

"Hey, dickhead!"

In that moment, she hit the taller one over the head with her empty beer bottle. His friend managed to pay her in return with a black eye.

"Rachel!" Chloe thought surprised.

"Come on," the shorter girl beckoned, holding out her hand as the two advanced on them.

Chloe took it in hers and was lead down the stairs, luckily Frank stopped the pair, leaving Rachel and Chloe to head into the mosh pit.

xXx

"What happened last night?" Chloe thought as she stirred.

She sat herself up with a groan, looking to the photo on her bookcase.

"Morning dad, Max." She muttered.

"Chloe! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" her mum shouted.

She stood from her bed. "Uh, I smell like cigarettes and beer. Better change."

She caught sight of herself in the mirror as she headed for the drawers.

"Great," she huffed at the nice shiner on her face.

Quickly changing she headed for the door.

"Damn, where's my phone?" she now thought on, checking her pockets. "Better use mom's."

She exited her room to go find her mum's mobile to call her own.

"Chloe, could you get my purse and my cellphone too."

She grabbed her mum's phone called her own mobile and headed for the bathroom, finding her phone down by the side of the toilet. Then she headed back for her mum's handbag, catching sight of the wedding ring on the desk.

"Mom's selling her ring," she frowned.

She grabbed the handbag, slipped her mum's phone inside and headed off downstairs.

"Chloe, hurry up, I need to talk to you."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"There you are," Joyce sighed. "Put my purse on the table, I want to talk to you."

Chloe did just that before heading back to the kitchen. She didn't seem to have noticed the black eye, either that or she hadn't acknowledged it until it came up.

"I know what time you got back in last night," she frowned.

Chloe huffed.

"Will you please stop fighting me," Joyce asked.

"Only when you finally get rid of dick David," Chloe snapped back.

"Chloe...."

"Why are you selling your ring?" Chloe now stepped in.

Joyce turned back to her cooking. "Money's tight Chloe, and could you stop going in my room."

"You told me to."

"I didn't tell you to look through..." she shook her head. "David's going to be driving you to school."

"No way!"

"Chloe, you will be nice and you will say thank you."

"Are you serious?" she frowned.

"Chloe, if you have something to say, say it."

'Mom's trying, I should too. But why pretend things are fine when they're not.'

She sighed heavily. "I know you're going through a tough time."

Joyce seemed to relax a little at this. "Chloe, don't forget I need you, even though you don't need me."

"I do need you, mom."

Joyce took her in a hug at this. "I hate when we fight, Chloe. Can't we just go back to how we were."

Chloe shook her head. "It's hard."

"I know, but things will work out. I promise you. Now go get David's keys from the ash tray, and please be nice."

"Yeah, mom. Just tell that to David too."

"I will," her mother nodded, now going back to her cooking.

Chloe headed for the ashtray, stopping at her mum's handbag first she slipped her the money.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

She then headed outside, pushed through the annoyance that was named David, setting him in his place and climbed into the car.

"You know your mothers tried real hard with you."

Chloe let the words sink in, maybe she'd do better for her mother, but not for David.

"Yeah, got it, thanks. Can we go now?"

David seemed surprised by this as he now drove her to school.

"Hey!"

Chloe awoke from her dream after seeing her dad again.

"Out of the car, Chloe. You're going to be late."

"Whatever," she waved him off.

"You're welcome," he frowned as she shut the door.

Chloe headed up the steps to greet her old friend. "Hello, Blackhell."

Elliot caught her as she walked up the path.

"Chloe."

'God damn!''she growled.

"Hey, uh, what happened to your eye?"

"This, oh, nothing much." She shrugged him off.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to watch the Tempest with me?"

"I...suppose, there's nothing like sitting at the back and making fun of the people on stage."

"Oh, eh, yeah, totally what I was thinking." Elliot lied.

"Well, see you later."

She headed off to grab her DVD from Steph, cleared up the argument with Nathan and Drew. Now came the big surprise. Rachel opened the door just as she was about too.

"Oh, good, you're here." The blonde smiled, grabbing her wrist to pull her inside.

She was taken to the drama class, where she had no idea where the words came from or if she was the one speaking them.

'Where the hell had that come from?' she thought to herself.

"Hey, could you get my belt for me?" Rachel asked as she headed for the changing room.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Chloe shrugged.

'What is going on here?' she pondered as she headed for Rachel's bag. 'Why has Rachel suddenly took a interest in me?'

"Is, uh, this your belt?" she asked as she entered the changing room.

Rachel looked round. "Yes, thank you."

'Uh, you could have just taken it.'

She moved around the board to find Rachel in her trousers and bra's.

"I liked your costume," she thought to say to cut the awkwardness.

Rachel turned to her. "Did you bring flowers to my dressing room?"

'What the hell?' her mind screamed at her. "I guess I owe you."

"I'll hold you to that," Rachel smiled as she took her belt.

"I'll leave you to finish getting ready."

Soon enough Rachel stepped back out.

"Chloe Price," she smiled.

"Rachel Amber," Chloe thought with furrowed brows.

"That eye looks sweet, though do you want me to cover it?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, people won't stop going on about it."

Rachel grabbed some makeup to start covering the bruise, Chloe tried pulling away but found Rachel to be rather gentle.

"This is a lot of makeup," Chloe frowned.

"Just wait and see," Rachel smiled.

"Holy shit," Chloe thought as she looked in the mirror.

"Now, how does a day out sound?"

"Huh?"

"I fancy skipping school," Rachel shrugged.

Chloe smiled. "Hell yeah! That's what I do best."

Rachel grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back out the school.

"Where are we going?" Chloe questioned.

"Where's the surprise if I tell you?" Rachel shrugged.

Chloe shook her head as she ran after Rachel, just barely managing to jump on the train. Rachel helped pull her up.

"Where's this go to?"

"Seattle?" Rachel shrugged. "Pull up a chair, Price. The views amazing."

Chloe looked back, finding a crate in which she kicked beside the door before sitting down.

'What the hell do I say?' Chloe pondered to herself. 'What's Rachel want with me?'

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you to come with me?"

'Obviously,' Chloe frowned. "Yeah.

"I wanted the company," Rachel simply smiled at her.

"And so you picked me?"

"Who else would skip school with me?"

"Good point."

Rachel then slipped down to the floor of the car. "I say we play something fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, two truths and a lie."

"What?"

"It's a game where you say two truths and...."

"....one lie," Chloe finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Alright," Chloe nodded, slipping off the wooden box to sit beside her.

"I'll start," Rachel beamed. "I'm ambidextrous. I was born in New York, and I'm a Leo meow."

Chloe thought everything through. 'Two truths and a lie. Okay, let's see.'

Rachel looked to her with a warm smile.

"I'm going to have to call lie on New York. You seem more like a Cali girl to me."

"Damn, Price. You're hella good at this. Your turn."

"Hella?" Chloe questioned.

"It's a Cali thing," Rachel shrugged.

Chloe nodded. 'What should I start with? Truth or lie, maybe I could cheat? See how good she really is.'

Rachel turned to watch the scenery pass by as she waited for Chloe to think of something.

"Okay," she finally answered. "Sad to say this with you being a Leo and all, but I'm allergic to cats."

"Really?" Rachel questioned.

Chloe shrugged. "I love science."

Once again Rachel looked to her in a questionable manner.

"I wanted to be a pirate."

Rachel smiled at her as she ran through them all. "I can seriously see the pirate thing. Science sounds like something you'd be really interested in. Now about your cat allergy, I've passed by your locker countless times and seen that photo of a cat you keep in there."

Chloe lowered her gaze. "His name was Bongo. My dad got him from the shelter for me."

"Did he die?" Rachel asked with the past tense.

"He was run over by a car," she nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rachel soothed her.

"Yeah, nothing like losing your cat and your dad."

"I can't comprehend to what you've been through," Rachel sighed.

"I'm coping," Chloe shrugged.

Rachel pat her on the shoulder.

"Oh, look, we're here."

"What? Where?"

"Jump!" Rachel told her.

"Why? Where are we?"

"Just jump!"

"Okay, fuck it!" Chloe smirked as she jumped.

Rachel followed her on.

"Come on, Chloe."

"Yeah..... I'm coming." Chloe panted.

The pair finally made it to the top, overlooking the park. Rachel was quick to place a coin in one of the viewfinders, only to find it was out of order.

"Fuck!" she cursed, banging the thing. "Damn, that was my last quarter. You?"

"Quarter less," Chloe shrugged.

Rachel crossed her arms and turned away.

'Damn, Rachel's really put out by this.' She thought to herself. "Okay, leave it up to me."

At this Rachel smiled at her.

'Alright, Chloe, now what?'

She looked the viewfinder over, unfortunately her bare fingers were not getting her in there.

"Hey, you got a knife on you? My mom took mine."

Rachel gave her a look. "I have a nail file."

"I suppose you could stab someone with that."

Rachel could not comprehend her at all. She took the file and headed off to find something else. Luckily there was a dedication plate she could easily pick off. Once it was broken into she grabbed the coin and handed it back.

"Well then...."

xXx

It was nice until Rachel suddenly moved the viewfinder over to a couple under the large lonely oak tree.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to hog the viewfinder." She half laughed.

Rachel seemed fixated on the couple, and as such Chloe decided to make a joke about them.

"Wait, you're a prostitute? But I am too, so who gets paid?" she pulled away with a laugh. "Rachel?"

The blonde was now standing with her back to her, arms crossed.

"Rachel?" she called her once more.

"What are we doing?" Rachel now turned on her.

"Huh?" Chloe asked at the sudden change of mood. 'What the hell's brought this on?'

"We've been out here for hours and we haven't even done anything remotely fun. That's got to be against some school ditching rules."

"I think I'm still hung over from last night," Chloe shrugged in response.

"Wrong answer," Rachel snapped at her. "You....you can't just bring a girl out and not buy her a drink."

"Okay," Chloe frowned as she watched the shorter teen walk away. 'What's got into her all of a sudden?'

She followed her on, stopping at a picnicking couple.

"They have a bottle of wine," she pointed out.

"Yeah."

"I want it," she demanded.

"We could always by some," Chloe shrugged.

"No. Fuck that, I just want to take something that's not mine."

'Wow, this is some funny shit.' Chloe thought to herself. "Okay, fine. How...."

"Try to keep up," Rachel warned as she headed off.

Chloe watched as the woman looked up at her. "Can we help you?"

Suddenly Rachel made out she couldn't breathe properly and collapsed in front of them.

"Oh my god!" the woman shouted as the pair rushed over to her.

Chloe couldn't help but smile. 'She really is an amazing actress. Well better do my part.'

She moved over to the table, slowly reaching out to the wine bottle.

"Oh good," the man thought relieved as he now noticed her.

Chloe quickly straightened up at this, having the pair now watching her.

"You should go get help," the woman frowned.

"Already have, but your boyfriend should do something other than watch her die."

"He's useless," the woman frowned.

"Unlock your potential!" Chloe snapped at him.

"I-I'm going in," he panicked, but bent over Rachel anyway.

He was quickly pushed away, Rachel now quickly standing.

"Oh, wow. I'm all better now, thank you." She smiled.

"You're a hero," the woman beamed.

"I-I am."

Chloe quickly grabbed the wine bottle and quickly fled with Rachel behind her.

"Here, you deserve it." Rachel smiled as she handed over the wine bottle.

"Thanks," Chloe laughed, taking the bottle to swig a good gulp down.

Rachel quickly snatched it back from her and headed on her way again. Chloe didn't seem to mind how she drank the wine by herself, she was more preoccupied with playing on the tracks.

"Hey, check it out." She beamed as she stopped at what looked to be a junkyard.

"Great, it's a pile of trash." Rachel scowled.

"Yeah, an awesome pile of trash." Chloe defended. "Let's explore."

"You go have fun, Chloe. I just want to be left alone."

'Well if Rachel doesn't want to then I won't.'

She sat on the bonnet of a car near to where Rachel was now sitting.

"Chloe, I told you to leave me alone." She frowned.

She climbed off to walk away. "Okay. No actually it's not okay."

Rachel looked to her.

"I don't understand," Chloe frowned. "Everything was going so well, I thought we were doing well. Then, this happens."

"What, Chloe? What happened?" Rachel asked, now standing.

"You just turn on me for no reason."

"Turned on you?" Rachel glared.

"We were so happy earlier," Chloe thought.

"I'm sorry, I forgot it's all about you. Sad Chloe's fucking sad again!" she snapped. "Maybe you should give a shit about someone else for a change."

"Are you serious?"

"Fuck!" snapped, throwing the bottle.

'What's gotten into her all of a sudden?' she pondered. "Hey, Rachel, what is that I've done to upset you?"

Rachel stood again. "Fucking hell, Chloe. It's not about you! I said for to leave me alone, but you can't even do that!"

"Are you kidding me? I know you're the school princess and all, with the DA daddy, and the perfect grades, and all the perfect Victoria Chase's kissing your ass, but seriously fuck you!"

"Great, I'm leaving. See you around, Chloe."

'Shit, I've fucked it up again.' She scolded herself. "Rachel, wait. Don't go."

Rachel actually stopped to hear her out.

"Why, Chloe?" she asked, crossing her arms as she headed back. "What more could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I-I didn't mean it."

Rachel just gave her a look.

"I don't want to ruin what we had going."

"What did we have 'going', Chloe?"

"Fuck," Chloe hissed. "You're going to make me say it."

"Say what, exactly?"

Chloe wanted to get the words out, but it just felt so awkward at this time. "I didn't think we had a friendship."

She could see Rachel's expression change at this.

"I thought it was more than that," she confessed.

Rachel seemed to soften at this. "Ah," she could only say.

"I get it," Chloe shrugged. "It's weird right, I mean especially someone like me with someone like you. I just thought what with today being the best I've had since my dad..."

Rachel couldn't comprehend what was being said to her.

"Come on, say something." Chloe almost begged.

"Chloe, I-I...."

Chloe crossed her arms at this. "Just forget I said anything. It was stupid of me to say what I did. Why would I ever think you of all people would share the same feelings as me. I'm deadbeat dropout Chloe and you're perfect little Rachel Amber."

"Chloe, will you stop that. It's not you... It's just..... It's really hard for me right now. I can't talk about it."

"Can't or won't?" Chloe snapped.

"I...just can't."

She made a move to come closer, to comfort her but stopped and turned to head off.

"Goodbye, Chloe."

Chloe watched her go, there wasn't much else she could do. She reached down to grab the baseball bat.

'Fuck. This Place.'

She headed for the mannequin.

"You know she's fake, yet you can't take your eyes off her. Who else do I know who fits that description. Fuck off, Rachel."

She swung the bat, knocking the head off the mannequin. The next was a box of junk, a camera fell from it too.

"I've never understood your hard-on for camera's Max. You take a million pictures of us, and not a one of them showed you were gonna leave me when I needed you the most. Fuck camera's."

The last thing she found was a toolbox.

"If you wanna rip a family apart from the inside, it's important to bring the proper tools. Fuck you, David."

She smashed up whatever she could until stopping at what looked to be her dad's old car.

"Dad," she sighed, dropping the bat to walk over.

She slammed her fists down hard onto the bonnet before dropping to the floor in heavy sobs. She awoke to find herself in her own dream yet again.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" her dad asked.

"Because you're not real," she reminded him.

"I'm not?" he asked.

She fell silent, turning to the things in the car with her.

"Kiddo, look on the bright side would ya?"

"What bright side?"

"You made a new friend today," he pointed.

Chloe looked out the window, seeing Rachel now walking up to the large oak. She then turned to the mannequin head on the seat next to her.

"I must say that was some fight. A lover's quarrel? She nearly took your head off."

"What do you care?" she asked.

"Sorry, sweetheart I'm getting into your personal business.

She turned to look out the window again, seeing Rachel standing there turning to look at her as they passed yet again.

"Sometimes people need you, though." He now pointed to Rachel who was stood on the side of the road waiting.

He pulled up beside her and Rachel placed her hand n the car window.

"Even when they don't admit it," he finished.

Chloe raised her hand to Rachel's and was surprised to see her covered in flames.

"Rachel....." she called as the familiar sound of the truck rammed the car.

She awoke to find herself inside her father's car.

"Maybe I should go see her," she thought as she crawled out.

She headed for the large oak tree, finding Rachel standing beneath it.

"You came," Rachel thought with a smile. "I'm glad."

Chloe headed over to her. "I'm kinda surprised, what with this afternoon and all."

Rachel just shrugged. "Yeah."

Chloe now waited for her to continue.

"Chloe, I know I said I couldn't talk to you earlier, but I want to. I just don't know how."

"Just talk when you feel like it. It may come easier."

Rachel took a breath to steady herself. "You remember that guy we saw under this tree with that woman?"

"The one's making out, yeah."

Rachel nodded. "That was my dad."

"Oh," Chloe now thought after the joke she'd made.

"But that woman was defiantly not my mom."

"Oh," Chloe grimaced.

"The worst part is I'm not surprised. I felt my dad was lying for a while now. I just didn't know, until I saw the text from an unknown number asking him to meet. I thought I could catch him, but not like this."

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say." Chloe frowned.

"Neither do I," Rachel sighed. "I love my dad, Chloe. I do, but now I never want to see his fucking face again."

"When my dad died, I was so mad at him. Half of me wanted to scream at him, while the other I forgot..."

"Forgot that anything had changed?" Rachel asked, now looking to an old photo. "After all those years I still carry this with me, it's silly I know. It's from Mt. Hood. My dad took me hiking there when I was ten. It started raining, and I fell and broke my arm three miles from the car. I remember screaming I'm gonna die. My dad carried me down the mountain. I still remember the smell of his coat, and how calm he was, and the sound of his voice."

Chloe knew from experience to leave her be.

"He was just so strong, you know? I felt safe."

"You trusted him."

"Completely."

"Here," she now said handing Rachel the photo back.

"Chloe, I owe you an apology."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I mean it. Whatever's going on between us is intense and new and awesome and.... You had the courage to tell me you feel it too. And I treated you like shit."

Chloe gave a grin.

"I just want you to know I'm so glad you were with me today. You're a badass, Chloe Price."

"Um, yeah?"

"Remember that biker asshole, you put him straight."

"You saw that?"

"And those douche bags, you dropped one a bottle to the head."

"Only cause you distracted them."

"You had a go at Drew for Nathan. I don't know anyone else like you, Chloe. You even came along with me, no questions asked."

"I never need a reason to ditch."

"Tomorrow there will be hell to pay."

Chloe shrugged. "My mom will deal the death penalty."

"And my dad will punish me with...."

"Fuck your dad."

"Fuck him."

"I would leave this place in a heartbeat if I could."

"Why don't we?"

"Huh?"

"There's nothing keeping me here. Not anymore."

"Then it's settled."

"I'm serious, Chloe. We should leave this place."

Chloe grinned at her. "Fuck everything!"

Rachel looked to the photo one last time.

"Can I borrow your lighter?"

"Sure," Chloe nodded, pulling it from her pocket to hand over.

"Thank you."

Rachel lit up the photo to then drop it into the bin.

"Come on," Chloe gestured, but Rachel wasn't going anywhere.

She kicked over the bin in a rage and screamed. The wind picked up, carrying the flames with them. Fire covered the large oak, setting the place in a warm but deadly orange glow. Unbeknownst to the pair a woman in a white dress was sitting in the higher area, she was just now exhaling the smoke from her cigarette with a smile as she watched the flames eat through the trees. Rachel screamed again, but this time it wasn't just a scream.

"Rachel," Chloe called out, stepping over.

Her friend was now doubled over, a pained scream escaping her now.

"R-Rachel, what's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rachel's screams were a mixture of human and animal howls.

"C-Chloe!" she cried. "Go! Run!"

"Why?"

"I...can't......" she screamed again.

Chloe felt the muscles on Rachel's arm expand, clothes tearing from her as her body shifted into something more. She backed off slowly, watching as Rachel's body changed in front of her.

"Rachel....." she stumbled back, hitting the floor.

What once was Rachel now stood a.....wolf, and it still had the feather earring dangling from it's ear.

'Oh my god! Rachel's a fucking werewolf!' her mind screamed.

Realisation set in just as Rachel stood on her hind legs and turned her attention to her now.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck!" she tried to scramble to her feet.

Rachel advanced on her, fangs gleaming with saliva.

"Rachel, stop it's me!" she shouted, but the beast advanced on her.

She lunged, her fangs sunk deep into skin forcing a cry from the taller teen. Chloe closed her eyes as she hissed in pain as the fangs were now torn through her skin with the force of another. She couldn't see much what with the searing pain, but she could hear growls and snarls in the background.

'Get up!' someone was telling her. 'Chloe, stand up and run. Now!'

She managed to scramble to her feet and find safety.

"Shit!" she breathed as she looked to her arm before hitting the ground hard.

**To be continued.....**


End file.
